She will be loved
by TheAstoriaGreengrass
Summary: A songfic to the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. One-Shot. Draco goes to see Hermione.


_~*~Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else~*~_

Draco spent his summer after his last year at Hogwarts staring out the  
window, thinking about a certain someone named Hermione Granger, who  
had broken up with him just before the summer Holidays. The rain outside  
was pouring down onto his window, soaking everything outside. The sky  
was dark and had been like this for awhile. He missed Hermione badly  
and decided he needed to see her.

_~*~I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more~*~_

He got off his broomstick, and walked up her front lawn. He reached the  
front door and knocked. He waited for a minute before Hermione appeared  
at the door. As soon as she saw him her face turned to an annoyed look  
and she asked coldly, "What do you want Draco?"  
"I missed you and I needed to see you." he replied.  
"Well, I didn't miss you, so I suggest you leave." she said before  
starting to close the door. "Wait Hermione, I just wanted to talk-"  
"No Draco, no more talking. Goodbye." she said and disappeared behind  
the door. He stood there, in the rain, wishing she would open the door  
again and wrap her arms around him.

_~*~I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved~*~_

He wanted her, he needed her, but she wouldn't take him back. He was awful  
to her, he didn't deserve her. He was really sorry, but she wouldn't  
listen to him. He went and sat down in the grass, his head in his  
hands, and cried, for the first time in his life. The rain and tears  
mixed and fell, soaking his shirt, and plastering his hair to his head.  
Suddenly he felt someone sit down beside him and put their arm over his  
shoulders. He looked over and saw Hermione, looking concerned. She put  
her hand up and brushed his tears away, letting her hand linger on  
his cheek.

_~*~Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore~*~_

He wanted to brush her hand off, he was mad that she had told him to  
leave but he wanted her even more. He looked into her eyes and knew  
she had forgiven him, everything seemed perfect, a little too perfect.

_~*~It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want~*~_

The rain began soaking through her now curly hair, and he ran his hand  
through it. He loved the feel of her hair even if it was drenched, and  
he loved her smell of vanilla and roses. The rain felt so good as she  
caressed his cheek.

_~*~I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved~*~_

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before telling him she had to go  
with her parents, and she would owl him later. He nodded, grabbed his  
broom off the grass, mounted it and flew away.

_~*~I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls~*~_

He had only left about ten minutes ago, and had reached the magic part  
of London and desended a bit closer to the ground. A car pulled up beside  
him. He stopped when he saw Hermione get out and run to him. He landed  
and she wrapped her arms around him.

_~*~Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved~*~

She placed her lips on his and he knew she loved him and he loved her  
back. Everything was perfect and it became even more perfect when the  
rain died down and the sun was trying to break through the clouds. Draco  
broke the kiss, wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you."

_~*~I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye~*~_


End file.
